


Behind the Mask

by Vahildr



Series: If I was King of the World {We'll rule the world together forever} [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahildr/pseuds/Vahildr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey wasn't supposed to be seen. A quick, in-and-out was all this mission was, surveillance, conveniently timed during a First Order political gathering aboard their flagship, The Finalizer. </p><p>What she hadn't expected were the sharp, searching blue eyes of the General, as if he had known she would be here, at this very time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Mask

Rey wasn't supposed to be seen. A quick, in-and-out was all this mission was, surveillance, conveniently timed during a First Order political gathering aboard their flagship, The Finalizer. 

What she hadn't expected were the sharp, searching blue eyes of the General, as if he had known she would be here, at this very time. 

Then again, with the low-cut, form fitting crimson gown they had insisted she wear, Rey knew she had caught the eye of many a First Order supporter, wondering who the lithe, dark-haired beauty was, that prowled the ball room. 

The General, of course, was the only one who acted on such impulses, Rey mused as she watched him, carefully picking his way through the crowd, eyes harsh beneath the black mask he wore. 

She turned away from the scene, taking a flute of champagne from a young man carrying a tray, moving to stand next to the expansive window, eyes locked on the planet, a swirl of gold and blue, that drifted below. 

Desire prickled at the back of her mind, and Rey kept her gaze locked on the planet below as Hux came up behind her, gloved fingers brushing her bare shoulders. He pressed against her and Rey tilted her head, her own delicate, lace-like mask catching the light. 

"Ren told me you'd be here." The General's voice was low, and Rey made a soft sound, halfway between a chuckle and a sigh. Typical of him. "I see that our Knight is not here tonight. Where has he run off to?"

There was a sharp intake of breath and Hux shifted, linking their arms, escorting her from the prying eyes of the First Order. They walked in silence until a familiar door slid open at the soon-to-be-emperor's command, and as the door closed behind them with a low hiss, Hux released her arm. "Snoke called him."

Hux's voice was pained, and he sounded unsure, of all things. Rey turned to face him, slender fingers carding through red hair to untie the mask hiding his face, held by a thin ribbon. Setting it aside, Rey's fingers brushed the General's skin and he seemed to relax visibly under her touch. These past months had been stress-filled, and Rey would be glad when it was over. 

"I have the names of the base locations you wanted." Rey watched in amusement as Hux's eyes lit up, and she smiled lightly. "I may also have some time before I'm required to meet up with Dameron again."

Hux licked his lips softly, taking a half step towards her, herding the Force-user to the black leather chaise, eyes not leaving her's as he swept her close, pinning her back into the leather. 

Almost an hour passed, and Rey stretched, nuzzled against the lithe form of the General, who's fingers teased her skin lightly. Neither wanted to part, but Rey knew the Resistance would be wondering where she was if she didn't return. 

"Soon, Tage, I promise."

She slipped back into the crimson dress, fixing her hair, and leaned down to brush her lips against his, a parting gesture. They lingered and the next moment, Rey was gone. 

When she met up with Poe Dameron and Finn, to make the trip back to D'qar, neither noticed the soft, secretive smile that played on her lips or the slowly-darkening bites that marred her neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, bet people were not expecting that. 
> 
> This is the beginning of an emperor!hux/imperial empress!rey/Kylo Ren fic it just doesn't fit into the actual story so it's part one of who knows how many o.o
> 
> I don't know why the First Order would hold a masquerade type thing I just have a slight obsession with masks, and the title fit. :3


End file.
